Lonely Hearts
by TooBlueForYou
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! Hinata spends Valentines alone, moping at her bad luck. But with Lady Luck deciding to help Hinata for once, maybe she won't be spending Valentines Days alone. GaaHina. One-shot.


Revised: 30th May 2011

* * *

-Lonely Hearts-

The small smile she had on her face before was wiped off once she saw the other patrons of the restaurant.

Hinata gave a small sigh and a small frown graced her lips.

There were numerous couples in the small restaurant.

_Couples that were snuggling against each other; cuddling intimately._

_Couples whispering sweet words to each other._

_Couples feeding each other as they stared in each others eyes lovingly._

Usually, Hinata wouldn't have minded the scene, as she had always thought it was so sweet.

But _gosh_, their lovesick manner had completely overwhelmed the girl.

Hinata just wanted to scream at the top of the voice.

It had just reminded her that she was _**still**_ single.

Single and lonely.

_Oh yeah!_ Not to forget that her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) had cheated on her with _**her bestfriend**_ (also now 'ex-bestfriend').

Her luck couldn't have been any worse.

..._ But it was_.

It was **freaking** Valentines.

So, just as she was starting to get over the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her (with _**her bestfriend**_! She would _never, ever_ forget that fact in a million years), she gets surrounded by people cuddling each other and being intimate (in PUBLIC! Did they want to rub it in her face that they had someone to spend Valentines with _or what?_).

Hinata was at 'I guess I'm okay now. I'm starting to get over the fact my boyfriend and I are over' to 'Gah! I wanna kill myself! BANG! BANG! BANG! Can't I just curl up in a hole and cry my heart out?'.

It had taken her **FOUR freaking months** to start to get over _him_.

So she wasn't going to let this scene rip out her heart, tear it up, stomp on it and then burn it; no matter how much she wanted to burst into tears.

_Hell no_.

She had worked _way _too hard to let it all fall apart now.

So with new-found determination, Hinata gritted her teeth almost a little _too_ painful as she literally stomped her way to an empty bar stool.

She plopped herself on the stool, slumping as she sighed heavily.

"What would you like to eat?" Hinata jolted upright at the sound of the waitress's voice.

"Uh... Just plain ramen, thanks..." She murmured, twiddling with her fingers.

"'Kay!" The waitress gave Hinata a quick smile before whisking off into the kitchen to give the chef the order.

The seat next to Hinata gave a loud scrape as it dragged on the floor when it was pulled out. She turned her head to look at the person who was now occupying the seat, her dark hair swishing in her ponytail.

"You alone for Valentines day too?" Hinata sighed out to the guy who had just finished ordering, knowing that only single people sat where the bar top was (the couples were cuddling at the dining tables).

He turned his head to face her and...

_Oh my God_.

She stopped breathing.

A redhead was sitting in the stool that before, was empty.

_Correction_.

A very _hot_ redhead.

Hinata gasped at her thoughts.

_What the Hell was she thinking?_

'I'm single! I haven't been in any relationship with another guy in over four months! I'm suppose to be checking guys out!' She bit her bottom lip, hoping that her excuse was sufficient enough to stop her from going insane with worry.

She checked out his features once more.

He was indeed breathtakingly handsome with his flaming crimson hair that contrasted with his pale white skin. His light emerald green eyes were so intense that she felt like fainting, and the thick rim of black around his eyes just enhanced his features. A kanji of 'love' was tattooed on his forehead, it had somehow completed his looks.

"I-I mean, of course you're not! I mean of course you have a girlfriend! Do- I mean, shouldn't you wait at the tables for her?" She spluttered out.

He gave a slight deep chuckle.

"No, I'm not with anyone." He gave her a smirk that made her knees turn all gooey.

"Ah, I see..." Her voice laced with disbelief.

"What's your name?" He asked, intrigued by this girl.

"Hinata. Yours?" She smiled brightly at him, inwardly celebrating that he noticed her.

"Gaara."

Maybe she wouldn't be spending Valentines Days alone.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Yeah, yeah... Don't go saying to me 'I know you're spending Valentines alone'. NOT TRUE! Spending it with my family! :P**

**Hope you liked it. I haven't updated my 100 themes in a LOOOONG time, so, you get this as an apology. **

**I was deciding between GaaraxHinata and SasukexHinata. And I decided that there wasn't enough GaaHina love around.**

**If you spot any errors, please don't forget to tell me! **

**I know the title is LAME, but deal with it.**

**I lost my keys TT~TT My house keys and my locker keys (locks are supplied from the school)!... So I have to buy a new key and get new house keys (already lost them TWICE already!)**

**A **_**sad, sad**_** start to the year.**

**But if you R&R, it might make me a little more happy :)**


End file.
